


The Proudest Hunter

by AnyChubbyElf



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anthro, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Chubby, Fanfiction, Fat - Freeform, Fat Cat, Fat Furry, Fat Rengar, Fat fur, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Furry, Gen, Hand Feeding, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Rengar is a fat cat, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, big belly, fat kink, feedee, feeder, feederism, obese, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyChubbyElf/pseuds/AnyChubbyElf
Summary: In the whole land of Runaterra there are no hunter who can compare to Rengar. Strong, fit, agile. No prey have a chance of hiding when he is leading the hunt.But a closer match with his nemesis could make him to reconsider the lifestyle of a warrior, specially when the opportunity of his life is presented to him. Who said that the life of a home cat was bad? Weight gain, stuffing, and a fatty lion!





	1. A unfortunate encounter.

His breathing grew heavier with each step he took, the feeling of the warm blood pouring over his silvery-white fur was at the same time exciting and frustrating, keeping him focused on what he came to do, hunt. Although Rengar was well known for giving his prey no chance to do anything but beg for his life, his actual target turned on an especially annoying one, so annoying that had already taken his eye and now was threatening to ruin his hunter reputation, but this time it wasn’t on his plan to give that prey the occasion to escape. The Pridestalker did his best to keep walking near his target, he almost tripped over a few times due the wounds on his left leg and his blurred bloody sight. Despite of his iron determination and natural tolerance to pain, it was impossible for Rengar to ignore the injuries that covered his body, turning his hair to a thick red mess and making him weaker by every moment. Even for the strongest of human warrior, the severity of the wounds would had been enough to make him quit and leave the prey, but Rengar was no human, he was a proud Vastaya and the best hunter Valorian ever seen. In a sing of extraordinary resolution, the cat-man resumed his hunt with refreshed verve grasping his curved knife on the right hand. This way, it only took him a moment to reach his prey, but for him it was like an eternity of suffering.

 

          “Oh… I’ve found you this time…” he coughed up, spitting out blood over the mutant cockroach. Most of humans knew it as Kha’Zix, the terrible invader that once reclaimed for itself the eye of Rengar and the only single victim that has ever escaped from his rage. It had been so long since the last time they meet and Rengar had lost no time, studying in detail every aspect of his main target, he wanted to be sure that he would get out entire of the fight, unlike that shameful first battle. But he had nothing to worry about, this time the things were far different; the Voidreaver was actually almost defeated and there only rested the final strike to get rid of this damn insect.

 

          After tracking and chasing him, Rengar had involved in a close battle trying to get the head of his target, although the fight seemed to be equal for both of them, the void creature tried to escape, but then Rengar had thrown his bola to him immobilizing him and tying him up a tree. With his prey incapable to do nothing but stare and squirm in a futile attempt to set himself free, the hunter wielded his hunting knife and, in a single cut, took apart Kha’Zix’s head from his shoulders. Then, splattered not only with his blood but with his victim’s too, Rengar let out a tired, victorious roar as he carried the head back to his lair.

 

          There was a strange feeling growing inside Rengar’s chest. He had proved himself that there were no beast able to defeat him or hide from him, not even his father would have been capable to kill a prey like the one he had. Rengar was the best hunter in all Valorian.  But, at the same time, he felt like he had reached a limit on his skills, now that he had killed Kha’Zix, his nemesis, nothing outside there would be a really challenge to him, and in some way that frighten him. Anyway, he didn’t have much time to think about it while his wounds still bleeding and draining his strength away. Despite his arrogance, he knew that he had to find help soon if he didn’t want this hunt to be a senseless.  

 

          After roam for more than an hour, Rengar saw in the horizon a small village that was not bigger than two dozen of houses and an inn. Although Rengar didn’t like to hang around humans, this was the first- and probably the only –place that he could find after a long while resisting the pain and the bleeding. The Vastaya walked in the village catching the attention of all who saw him and making the denizens to whips to each other concerned, even some of them hurry their way to their houses trying to avoid facing Rengar. On these times were really strange to see one of these, and even more to see this specific one, the hunter beast that was well known for chasing all kinds of pray, except…

 

          “Look at it! Is the head of that gigantic bug, he has killed it!” said a men with clearly excitement. The other ones immediately peeked at the head that Rengar was carrying, giving surprised shouts as he noticed that, indeed, that was the head of the Voidreaver. Before anyone could even ask Rengar about the head, the big furry hunter fell down to the dirty ground due of the several injuries that covered his body. Some of the villagers started to gather around him as they notice that he wasn’t a dangerous at all, at least by now.

 

          The muttering of the crowd slowly started to silence to him as he conscience grew weaker. “It can’t be…” someone said, but Rengar was incapable to see who. “Take… is it… healer…” a hand tried to take the head and he make an enormous effort to prevent it, but he was too weak and his prize just slipped off his hands. He felt like a million little ants walked over his arms and legs, his body turns lighter and suddenly, all fade to black.

 

          The smell of a delicious, juicy cut of meat woke him up in a dark warm place. Rengar’s belly growled in hunger as the smell came to his perceptive nose, leading him to crawl to the pile of steaks that lied at his side. He didn’t even ask himself why were they there, where did he was, or how did he get there in first place, the only thing that came to his mind was the growing hunger and stabbing pain on his empty stomach. Leaded by his primal instinct, the injured hunter stretched a hand to take the first steak ripping it up weakly with his jaws.

 

          As the flesh-juice went down his mouth, pouring over his white furry chest, he felt his energy slowly recovering. The food was warm so it hadn’t been there for long before he woke up, he thought, but it didn’t really matter by now, the only thing that actually worried him was to dig in all of the steaks. Rengar swallowed the rest of the first piece, feeling it went slowly down his throat, and immediately took the next one devouring it even faster than the other, only giving himself small breaks to breathe. Filled with the two fatty meat pieces that Rengar ate in matter of a few minutes, his gut begun to feel quite cozy and full since he hadn’t eaten almost nothing since the beginning of his hunt. The unfamiliar sensation made him to slide a hand to his now little bulgy middle in an attempt to soothe the digestive that started on it, and as he did he realized for the first time since he woke up that his armor had been removed, leaving him only on a leather loincloth and some bandages covering part of his bruised body.

 

          Alarmed by the absence of his equipment and feeling a little better due to his meal Rengar get up and, seated on the middle of what seemed to be a small burrow, peered around the place searching for his armor. It wasn’t really hard, he found the leather and steel armor in a corner at little more than a meter from him, but his weapons were nowhere to be seen.

 

          Then, Rengar tried to stand up just to be stopped by an intense pain going over his damaged leg, so he tried a few more times with nothing but the same result, the harm was too much for him to ignore it. The proud hunter was now defenseless, lying in a ridiculous small lair. The pain was making him dizzy, forcing the Vastaya to lie back on the cold ground. Everything seemed to spin around him, and he wondered how much time had passed since his last memories on the village. Rengar couldn’t remember. His single thought was about the hunt and his victory, and how he HAD to survive to this showdown for sake of his pride and reputation.

 

          Reluctantly accepting his poor condition, Rengar stretched his hand again to take the steaks closer to him, if he was too weak to stand up the only thing he could do was to recovering his strength, and how better than digging in the three big beefsteak that remained next to him. Driving away any thought about his aching body, he filled his snout with another piece of meat. It was very delectable to feel his long sharp fangs sinking into the beef, the juicy blood dying his fur in red and his belly being stuffed with food. Although he didn’t like cooked meat, he had to admit that it was excellent. And he did. It took few bites to put down the whole piece, pulling his gut into a small, hard rounded shape.

 

          In a normal situation it had been more than enough to fill him, but now he just couldn’t stop. Or he didn’t want to. Rengar told himself that it was necessary to make him recover faster, back then it sounded totally logic. He moved to the following beef, resuming his meal the same voracity. Bite, rip, and swallow. Bite, rip, and swallow. Once and once again. It looked far easier than it was, due of his heavily laden stomach, but finally he achieved to force the fourth steak down inside him.

 

          Feeling just about to burst, Rengar slid his hands to his middle. On the hairy and usually flat surface, he noticed a girth that didn’t used to be there. The surprise made him to lift his head to see what was happening with him. He peered with curiosity at his stuffed belly, it was a sensation that he wasn’t used to. Rengar poked and pressed it softly, careful of don’t touch his yet fresh wounds. “Wow… did I really eat that much?” as an instant response, a loud belch came out from his mouth, followed by few more. It proved to be nice as the pressure on his stomach was slowly released, so he kept like this for a while belching and rubbing his distended middle.

 

          After some minutes of enjoying the relaxing sensation of his paws roaming softly around his belly, a thought showed on Rengar’s mind. “There still rest one”. He had already eaten enough food to make him feel more than satisfied, but for some reason he did still wanting to finish the meal. Anyway, with his injuries he was unable to do any other thing than lie there and wait for them to heal up, so overeating once actually wouldn’t be an issue. Keeping it in mind, Rengar pulled the last piece of beef to him.

 

          The last one was also the best. A big fat portion of meat that spilled blood with each bite he took of it, making him feel that the sacrifice of his stomach wouldn’t be senseless. On this one, unlike the others, Rengar gave himself a while to taste the flavor on the meat as he put it on his mouth. But at the end, the result were the same. The huge steaks piled inside his belly, and now with this final one the girth of it was forced even further. “The meal of a champion… of the best hunter in Runaterra” he thought. Then, the excess of food began to show its effects. Rengar felt his eyes heavier just like his gut, and a warmth sensation covered his whole body. His hands returned to the rounded belly of him, rubbing the tight fur until he fell asleep. Rengar was ready to digest the whole fest he just had, obviously, to make his injuries to heal faster.   

 


	2. Chapter 2

From inside the burrow, a growl broke the reigning silence on the small place. It was certain the one of a beast… well, of a hungry beast. Whatever it was the creature that had made that sound, it probably hadn’t eaten in a long while.

 

         But it was not the case. Rengar was woke up by his own appetite, even when it was just a few hours since he had his last big meal. Sitting on the cold ground, Rengar stretched and took a glance of the room. Everything still the same, just that now the whole place was light up by the morning sun leaking through the narrow entrance. He also noticed that the plate he cleaned up before his little nap wasn’t there anymore.

 

         “ _What the… URP!_ ” And talking about food, his stomach made another angry shout begging for more food. It was truly amazing, considering the amount of food that he had eaten just hours before. Rengar brought a hand to his hungry gut in a try to calm it down, tracing a big circle with his paw around the white stretched fur. “ _I just couldn’t have eaten that much…_ ” Although its size had been reduced significantly his belly still bending in a small girth in front of him, making him pretty uncomfortable.

 

         He sniffed the air, attracted by several smells that covered the closed room. The plate of steaks had been replaced by a meal on a par with: a basket full of different fruits and, of course, fleshy pieces of meat that mostly consisted on legs of lamb. Again, Rengar didn’t really care about where the food came from, due of the painful hungry that pulled him from inside to just take the feeding that appeared at his side. His belly was far more persuasive than his brain, so before he could even notice he was filling his mouth with the soft lamb meat and sending it way down his throat to set heavily on his belly, pushing it again to a more swollen shape. The soft pieces proved to be easy to tear and swallow, and the perfectly cleaned cracked bones piled aside right after the voracious hunter sucked the marrow of them. In matter of minutes, there were no more than bones over the floor and an impressively rounded belly sticking out Rengar’s middle. Even he was impressed by the huge amount of meat that he had eaten in such a short period of time, pushing his stomach back to a silvery-white bloated ball, bigger than ever after.

 

         Just the meat was enough to force him to lie on his back, and it was not surprising as the several lamp pieces packed on his stomach were already more than his last whole food. “ _Wow… I can’t even… URP… hold myself…_ ” Rengar rolled on his side, kind of enjoying the pressure of the cold ground on his flank. This way, his belly looked even bigger as it was pulled out by the food stacked inside of him. The Vastaya felt his breathing tired and hard due of his fullness, but something inside him pulled him to reach an apple and crush it with his powerful jaws. He didn’t even like fruit, he was just eating it to satisfy his desire of pull himself further, whatever it was about.

 

         And he did. Although at the end he could barely breathe and were absolutely incapable to do any movement more than rub his overstuffed belly, Rengar achieved to eat the whole basket of fruit. He proved himself that he was not just the best hunter on Runaterra, but also the most voracious of his kind, and for him that was a reason to celebrate. Landed on his side, Rengar scratched his naked gut as it gurgles in an attempt to digest the fest he just had minutes ago. Finding that the feeling of his claws roaming over the tight and rounded surface of his belly was more than enjoyable, the cat-man rewarded himself sliding a hand into his leather underwear. Few minutes after, he felt asleep on a well-deserved food coma.

 

         The next days were pretty similar to this. He woke up without knowing which day or time it was, glanced around just to realize that nothing had changed but the daylight, and there always were these damn delicious foods. Every time he opened his eyes there were something to eat, and of course he wasn’t going to let it waste. The feeling of fullness started to be a natural thing on him forming his belly in a nice curve almost the whole time, and he discovered that with a little practice he could push his limits further and further. Also his injuries seemed to be healing pretty good thanks to his rest and (according to him) his filling meals. But as he grew used to this routine of waking up, eating and taking naps, he become more concerned about who brought all that food and why it kept doing it, and try to convince himself to kept awake to see what was going on.

 

         It was about the sixth day, or seventh, he didn’t really know. He had gotten an especially big meal before passing out and there still remained the uncomfortable roundness of his middle to remember it to him. This time wasn’t the smell of food what woke him up, but the sound of a stranger walking into the burrow apparently carrying a lot of things. In order to surprise him, Rengar close his eyes and pretend to be sound asleep. The stranger placed a large bag on the ground, kneeling down just next to the Vastaya. He was clearly afraid of the beast, and Rengar could smell it just like the meat he was carrying. “ _That explains a lot_ ” he thought, considering that his best option was to let him do the same thing he had been probably doing the other days.

 

         Pulled by the curiosity, the Stranger, who had been staring at Rengar’s belly for almost ten minutes after leaving the food on the burrow, collected the courage to stretch a hand and touch it. His fur was incredibly soft even as bloated as he was. The Stranger keep caressing it, impressed. A terrible mistake.

 

         Following his instinct, Rengar forgot everything about ‘letting him do his thing’. Even with the round heavy ball his stomach was, he reached to get straight up and strongly grab the neck of the Stranger. As he opened his eye, Rengar was able to see the one who had been taking care of him, giving him a gaze of fierce and annoyance. The individual who glanced back to him was a young male, probably around the eighteens, he had a very pale skin and short dark hair. He also was short, almost a head and a half shorter than Rengar and half wide as him. Smiling, the big hunter thought about how easy could be to break the lad’s neck.

 

         “ _Oh… *hip* …I looks like I’ve found another head to my collection…_ ” said Rengar, taking the guy closer to him without losing the grip on his neck. He showed his sharp fangs “ _You thought that I need a knife to tear you up?_ ”

 

         “ _N-no, sir…_ ” replied the lad with the remains of air that he had, he was almost chocking by Rengar’s grab. “ _We’re just… *cof cof* …trying to thank you…_ ”

 

         “ _Thank…?_ ” Rengar snarled at the boy, pushing him back and making him fall on his back. That was it all about? Gratitude with him? What a cute issue, he thought. “ _What’s your name and why are you here…? URRRP…_ ” before the young man could even open his mouth, Rengar belched on his face and patted the side of his belly sending a brief wave through the tight surface and smiling in a sinister way.

 

         “ _D-D-Demsyl… it’s my name…_ ” as the boy fell over his rear, his hands came to his aching throat recently released from the claws of that gluttonous beast. Demsyl was truly afraid of what was Rengar going to do to him, and judging for the insatiable appetite of the hunter, his options wasn’t very encouraging. “ _We… just see that you killed that void creature, so, we wanted to thanks. Y-you are Rengar, the hunter, aren’t you…?_ ”

 

         “ _There you’re right, boy_ ” he was pleased by the fear that he was making his prey feel. Rengar move next to him, feeling recovered enough to get up… but his still overstuffed stomach and the injuries over his body betray him, as the adrenaline feeling of ambush a prey was dissipated. The cat beast fell on his back, gazing at Demsyl with a blend of pain and anger.

 

         The human male came closer. In a certain way he admired Rengar and the stories that people told about him, so he didn’t want him to be in this situation. “ _Let me see the wounds… I will leave right after_ ” he promised, kneeling next to Rengar. This close, the sight was really impressive. Even bruised as he was the Vastaya inspired respect and fear, but what really call Dem’s eyes was the potbelly forming in front of him. He shouldn’t had been that amazed, after all, he was the one who brought the food to Rengar the past days.

 

         Rengar didn’t have much options. He could easily kill the boy, but then what? He still incapable to run or hunt by his own, even to stand up. Despite of his ego, the hunter allowed Den to help him but never moved his gaze out of him, even when he drew a hand to dig on the food that his keeper had brought. Actually he wasn’t hungry at all, but he did it just to reaffirm his authority on this situation.

 

         Afraid, Den took off the bandages over Rengar’s chest and legs. He was brawny as he thought, but his fur where also soft and silky. Moved by his curiosity the young male brushed the hunter’s belly with his hand, it was rounded and hard as a rock, getting bigger with each hunk he send through his throat. But over it all, something that struck them both. A small but noticeable layer of fat covered now the overstuffed middle of the hunter. Den was tempted to grope and poke it, but his common sense suggested that this was not a good idea at all, especially by the upset stare that Rengar gave him. Setting aside these weird ideas, Den resumed the healing.

 

         The process didn’t take much time. Den just had to clean up the wounds and put the bandages back on their places. Of course, Rengar was healing pretty well as the only thing he did in the past days was to lie and eat. None of them said a word, even when Rengar throw the empty bag to the human’s face they do nothing but stare at each other in a defiant way. But finally was Den who surrendered, bowing down his head and walking out of the burrow.

 

         Right before leaving the place, Rengar shouted “ _Do not forget to be back, a hunter have to be well fed_ ”. And he absolutely was. The last thing Den saw was an overfed Rengar giving a firm pat to his gut, making it to jiggle a little even as tight as it was.


	3. Chapter 3

After all, the life of a house cat wasn’t really bad. They had been giving him loads of food for free and taking care of his wounds just like he was a kind of divinity for them, and he almost was. Kha’zix had been one of the most serious problems for the villagers until Rengar killed him, getting rid of the void creature that time ago had taken his eye off. So, now the furry hunter was sort of a hero in the small town and he enjoyed the many benefits that this situation gave to him.

 

         One of the best things that the people of the town gave him was the food. Although Rengar wasn’t used to eat anything that he hadn’t hunted, the severity of his injuries during the first weeks forced him to accept what they gave him, and it proved to be absolutely delicious to the point that Rengar kept stuffing himself over his limit with each meal he received and even then he asked for more food. It was while he was incapable to find food by his own due of his wounds, but nothing justified that more than a month after that he still demanding more and more food to the villagers, in a vain attempt to fill his bottomless stomach. Rengar himself didn’t know why he kept focused on having these humans “under his control” and bringing him whatever he wants; maybe he liked the feeling of might and dominance… or just the food was too good to don’t take it.

 

         Through the past weeks, Rengar found out that his capacity had increased considerably as the amounts of food that they usually gave him started to be not enough to fill him completely. The meals that in a begin were far over his capacity now were little more than an appetizer for him, leading him to demand more and more food as the weeks advanced. He always had the hunger of a lion, but now it had started to feel like the hunger of a whole pride growing into his white hairy middle.

 

         But his hunger wasn’t the only thing that had grown in the last weeks. He probably thought that any what he gains from all that fatty food will be lost in a matter of days when he returned to his incessant desire of hunting, but he never contemplated the option of remaining there for more than a few weeks. After almost two months, the aftermaths of the gratitude of the villagers and his own indulgent eating had begun to show around all his body, and he felt the change this day even more than any other.

 

         Rengar woke up at the first rays of sunlight, taking out of him the blanket that the humans had given him weeks ago. As usual, he still had the fullness feeling from the meal he had just before falling asleep. The first weird thing that he felt was that soft flesh orb that hindered his way to get sat on the ground. Most of the times it was just the aching of his stuffed belly what made him uncomfortable but this time it was different. Covering his overfilled stomach there was a significant layer of flabby, soft fat that dropped on his lap and wobbled even at the slightest movement. In a matter of a pair of weeks, it had become big enough to form nice love-handles and hide his navel from the rest of the world.

 

         The meaning of chubby was actually out of everything that Rengar was at this point. For him, the most right word was without doubt FAT. That was he was, a big fat cat, too lazy to get his own food. Obviously, all the food had shown its effect on the body of the hunter, but not only on the protruding belly that now bulged out several inches from his naturally flat frame. His whole body, before muscular, had now been covered by a noticeable amount of fat all around his arms and back. Where there used to be strong pectoral muscles were now a pair of soft moobs that fitted pretty well on his entire hand. His legs and rear, which were thin and extremely strong from running and jumping over his preys, had turned heavy and clumsy due of the lack of mobility on the last month; probably a little walk would fix the later, but the first seemed to be pretty more complex to handle with. If two months ago he had a soft fur now everything on him was soft, and certainly, there were much more of him.

 

         But, with all of that, Rengar seemed to stay thinking that getting rid of that fat would not be an issue for a hunter like him as he didn't stop for a minute the eating habits he had acquired on the last month. Away from slow down since he realized how fat he had gotten, it encourages him as a personal challenge to see how much he could eat.

 

         “ _Grrrrroooooowl….._ ” and talking about eating, Rengar started to feel hungry as every morning. He was astute and had calculated between what times his meals used to come, so he knew that there rested a long while until the first meal of the day. Of course, there were no leftovers from his last food that he could eat to satisfy his hunger at least for a while, so he was forced to wait. But then, bored, he had the idea of getting up and walk a little around the burrow to start exercising his legs.

 

         Get up proved to be such an issue for his –exception of the ones on his jaws- stiff muscles and his very heavier body. Slowly and supporting himself on the wall of the cave, Rengar finally reached to stand up and start walking around the place. The feeling was really weird, he really could sense how all his fat wobbled in each step and he saw it, looking down just to discover a rounded sphere of fat interrupting his sight. “Is it… really mine…?” he asked himself, poking the girth of himself, just to found out that it was actually his own belly. That simple touch sent a long wobble over the whole surface that lasted a few seconds.

 

         “ _Interesting…_ ” though the hunter as he kept walking to stretch his legs. The feeling of his muscles would disappear sooner or later, but it seemed to be pretty more complicated for that big layer of flesh growing all around him. “Why do they take so long for my food?” say for himself, growling.

 

         Actually, the burrow was small enough to make him got bored of walking around in a matter of minutes, but he found something of his interest as he looked for a better place to lie. In a dirty corner, totally forgotten by him, there was his leather armor. He hadn’t paid attention to it since he arrived the cave, it was more comfortable to stay on his loincloth that trying to fit the armor through his injured body, and also the loincloth avoided his body to expand with no more limit than the leather belt straining around his waist. For a moment he considered the option in what the armor no longer fitted on his new soft frame, but he was too bored that he decided to try anyway.

 

         Probably the legs part would be the less problematic, so he started there. Sat on the ground of the burrow, it was such a hilarious show to see the plump feline trying to pull his pants over his widened rear. He rolled on the floor and squirmed in order to force the tight leather armor, and making his whole body to jiggle as he did. It took several minutes to pass the garment over his fluffy thighs and after over his butt, but finally, the worst part had finished and he just had to tie up the straps of the armor to ensure it to his body. Luckily for him, the armor was made to be enlarger and the straps were long enough to contain his fat, but struggling it around his waist and remarking his love-handles noticeably over his war skirt.

 

         Despite the tightness of his outfit, it was nice to him to have his armor back, in some way it made him feel like he was the mighty hunter he used to. But that hadn’t been the easier part, he still had such a problem around his wide middle that his armor probably couldn’t handle. Although it seemed pretty obvious that the upper part wouldn’t fit, Rengar kept going ahead and undid the straps to get on the garment. He hadn’t even attempted to close the belts when he started to feel the coming size issue between the leather armor and his fattened shape, which at that moment weren’t made one for each other. Beginning on his chest, he struggled with his moobs and had to squeeze them tightly to reach closing the straps, what made it very uncomfortable for him. But if around his chest it had been hard, on his gorgeous belly it was impossible to even reach the edge of the belts that composed the armor, forcing him to let his huge belly exposed to the world and standing out in a hilarious way.

 

         “ _I don’t think it’s gonna work, not after this_ ” a human voice laughed from the entrance of the cave, looking how Rengar fought vainly to get a strap closed and squeezed his own belly on the process. “ _We’ll have to find you a bigger armor_ ”

 

         “ _Who is…?_ ” Rengar blushed and peeked at the entrance in anger. Maybe he looked like a fat home cat, too big for his clothes, but he still had the fierce to rip anyone up.

 

         “ _Easy there, big boy_ ” said Demsyl, who had grown more trusted on Rengar during the last weeks, enough to dare to joke with him. He walked next to the hunter and left a bag on the floor, bigger than most of the previous ones.

 

         “ _You better control your tongue if you don’t want to lose it_ ” Rengar snarled and looked at him threatening, but anything that Dem could have said was forgotten with the huge amount of food that he took off the bag. “ _Well, well… what do we have here…?_ ” a mischievous smile was formed on his face as he talked.

 

         Demsyl disposed the different foods around the hunter. The breakfast was composed of a variety of meats such as bacon and beef, eggs, bread and variety of human delights that Rengar had never tried before. To Dem’s surprise, the plump cat-man didn’t start to eat immediately and kept looking at him with that disturbing smile on his rounder face.

 

         “ _Getting on this armor has made me tired..._ ” Rengar said, lying on his side and looking at the human with a paw patting rhythmically his exposed gut and making it wobble. “ _What are you waiting for? Feed me, human_ ” ordered with a powerful smash on his fat side.

 

         “ _What-are-you-waiting-for?!_ ” Rengar roared once more at the human, who almost fell by the fear of Rengar’s rage. Then, the feline laughed hysterically at the guy in front of him and his belly wobbled with each burst of laughter. Rengar lied on his side scratching the white soft fur of his middle and looking at Dem in a hungry way. “ _Come on, I’m starving here!_ ”

 

         “ _...O-of course!_ ” Dem said, barely recovering from the scare Rengar just gave him seconds ago. Pulled by the fear of confronting the hunter, or worst, becoming his breakfast, Demsyl kneeled down beside Rengar and put out all the food he had brought to satisfy the hunter’s voracious belly. It actually would take a lot of food to satisfy it, but he had done his best. A long, fatty strip of sausages was the first what caught Rengar’s eye, followed by few pieces of bacon and some strange fried fish thing that actually tasted way too good. For the tubby cat, that actually was a pretty satisfying start. As the young guy gave them to him, Rengar slid those sausages down his throat in a matter of a few swallows, almost without breathing between. The sight made Demsyl’s face warm, tempting him to push the feeding a little bit further by forcing more and more food into the jaws of the voracious hunter. Although the size of the meal was ridiculously big, Rengar managed very well to fit everything into his mouth, washing the food with large gulps of milk that the human boy gave to him. Rubbing his already overfilled gut with his paw, Rengar let out a loud belch just on Demsyl’s face.

 

         There still remaining loads of foods for him to eat when his armor started to get tighter. Rengar had already set the straps of his clothes the loosest possible, but it was not enough for his body that got fatter with each bite he took. The first thing that suffered the consequences of his indulgent eating was the leather war skirt. Before he could think about removing the garment, a “ _pop!_ ” sound broke the silence in the dark cave, followed by a metallic sound. Both Rengar and Dem glanced at the belt that held the first’s skirt around his waist, now undone and almost ripped in pieces with the buckle popped out, letting the white soft gut of him to hang out, released from the pressure of the tight belt. With that precedent –that Demsyl had found way too hot- the human lad took the initiative to undone the chest belts before it was late for them too.

 

         Now freed of the annoying clothing, Rengar could resume his morning feast and let his human servant bring more and more delicious food to his mouth. At this point, the voracious hunter didn’t even know what was he eating, he just cared about getting his gut as full as possible with whatever the humans could bring him. And they did such a good job getting the flabby fluff ball that was his belly back to a hard overstuffed beach ball. Probably this time most of the credit was for Dem as he encouraged Rengar to eat and even forced some pastries into his jaws.

 

         As Demsyl expected, finishing the food took a good while for Rengar, but he finally reached to fill the whole feast inside his tight-aching belly. The sight of that ferocious hunter victim of his own gluttony was such an impressive thing, especially when he fell on his back with his belly standing out proudly from his open chest armor. Of course that Demsyl took advantage of the situation, allowing himself to place his hands over Rengar’s big hard belly, after all at this moment the Vastaya was clearly unable to do anything with that.

 

         Enjoying the rub that the human gave to his aching stomach, Rengar groaned and smiled. Just before closing his eyes and passing out, Rengar said “ _Tonight we hunt… but after a nap…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a work that I have already posted on my deviantArt account, but I think that here is a good place to give it more visibility. 
> 
> Is an unfinished serie, so, you can expect more of this soon!
> 
> ((This story probably have several misspellings, but I'll edit them as soon as possible))


End file.
